


A Scent Imprinted

by BlackBirdAolen



Series: Snow Endangered | A Final Fantasy XIII Fetish Series [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII Series
Genre: Brainwashing, Domination, Memory Loss, Memory Wipe, Multi, Reprogramming, Smell, association
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 18:17:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13300548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: A single scent dominates Snow's life from the point on the Psicom has them in their grip.Got a fanfic idea for me?My deviantART - full of original fiction.Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.





	1. Chapter 1

Snow grunted, struggling all the way while he was stuffed into a cell. He banged against the bars in frustration, then sat down. Why was it that they had managed to overwhelm him? He couldn’t get how they had managed to do this, but he supposed that he just would have to deal with the situation how it would come to him. Snow paced up and down, thinking hard about how he was going to get away from this situation. The Psicom had large parts of Cocoon under control, and their bases usually were well-guarded. But that didn’t mean that they had the perfect control over every single aspect of their surroundings. They still wouldn’t be able to make him submit completely. That was what he had promised himself at least.

“Come on. Think.” Snow remained standing for a moment, pinching the bridge of his nose. Something about this whole situation was making him restless, and he didn’t know what exactly it was. He just felt unsettled, and that was everything he could say about it. He glimpsed over his shoulder, towards the single guard who stood with his back towards him a little way further from the cell bars. They were too narrow for Snow to stick even his lower arm through, which spoke of how little interest Psicom had in anything going wrong with their prisoners, no matter what it was.

The guard didn’t bother with him at all, which made Snow suspicious, while he tried to think about a way he would get out of this mess. His best bet was playing along with the Psicom troopers for the moment, so that they wouldn’t have to use force to persuade him, and then look for an opening, where he could abuse their trusting attitude and just ambush them. At least that was the general line of thought in his mind. He knew that the soldiers were trained to inflict maximum damage with minimum effort, and that they could really get creative if they wanted to be. But he supposed that he could still find a weak spot in their lineup. They couldn’t possibly be perfectly guarded at all times.

He leaned against the cell bars, looking back and forth along the corridor. There were several guards who were moving outside of this small section of the corridor, but they didn’t come any closer than a couple of steps in, to gestures something towards the guard in front of Snow’s cell, and outside of the occasional nod, nothing came from those weird exchanges. Snow sighed quietly, pulling back and then leaning against the wall opposite to the cell bars. The guard was too far away, he wouldn’t let Snow out of his cell even on a trick (the Psicom troopers never did that, from his experience), and Snow still felt slightly dazed from having been hauled here in the first place.

After some time, a strong smell hit Snow’s nose, and he flinched back for a moment. Oh great, someone had probably let the door of the laundry room open, and now the smell of sweat was spreading all over the room. Snow rubbed his nose, but forced himself to think of something else, and just ignore the smell. After some time, he grew accustomed enough to it that he no longer was bothered. But it still didn’t change that he felt somewhat disgusted by this. He would have thought that the Psicom troopers usually were rather disciplined, and just leaving doors open like that was unusual. He wanted to talk to the guard to it, but then he noticed that he didn’t react to the smell. Snow groaned, then got onto his feet and hammered against the cell bars until the guard turned around with an annoyed sigh.

“What.”

“Didn’t you notice that rotten smell?” Snow leaned against the cell bars, scrunching up his face. “I thought you didn’t just leave doors open all over the place.”

The guard sniffed quietly – it was audible only faintly through the helmet – then chuckled. “I don’t know what your crazy ass is talking about. It’s just metal. Metal and your whiny ass.”

Snow huffed and retreated from the cell bars. He should have known that it was the Psicom playing tricks on him. They were big on playing mind-games, and they were known to really mess with prisoners if it would just give them an edge with keeping them quiet. But why they would fill his cell with this rather strong smell of sweat was beyond Snow. What exactly the whole deal with Psicom was anyways was something of a riddle for him. There always was something about the Psicom troopers that made Snow suspicious of them. It was already bad that the helmets covered everything of the heads and only a couple of signs showed they were humans, not androids or something like that. But their attitude about anyone not just yielding to them was pretty annoying.

Snow sniffed around again, but the smell seemed to have dissipated. He shrugged his shoulders and got up again, pacing around through the cell. It wasn’t big. Big enough that he could have laid down stretched out, but only barely so. He at least kept himself occupied and tried to not think too much about what his current situation war. He rather thought about what was possible in the future. He could make moves that would overwhelm the Psicom, at least he liked to think that. But the reality was that they were far outnumbering him this time. In a battle with them in the streets, it usually was a lot more manageable, but here and now, this looked bad.

He stretched out slightly, yawning then. He really was exhausted, from having struggled against the troopers so much. As the guard changed in front of his cell, Snow awkwardly folded himself onto the provided bunk bed. They really could have given him a bit of a bigger bed, but Snow supposed that he couldn’t exactly be bitchy now and expect anything to change. If anything, they probably would have given him a smaller bunk still.


	2. Chapter 2

Snow stumbled along, blindfolded and without a clue where he was going. The troopers around him didn’t spoke either, though he thought that for a moment, he could hear joking and laughing in the distance. Snow gritted his teeth, not able to press back against the troopers without immediately feeling either the barrel of a gun or the point of something uncomfortable pressing into his back. And with this stupid blindfold on, there was no way he could fight effectively. He grumbled, especially when he finally was led into a room. There was no mistaking about it. He heard hushed voices around him, then he was forced onto his knees. Even so, he probably was big enough to reach the Psicom troopers’ shoulders, even while he was forced to kneel in such an uncomfortable fashion.

Again, this sharp smell hit his nose. Snow’s face scrunched up just briefly. He had already spent a day in a cell smelling like an armpit, so he wasn’t all that fazed by it any longer. But it did faze him that the Psicom troopers apparently had waited until they had finished their daily training before they had fetched him from his cell. That was annoying, as well as quite suspicious. They were planning something for him that involved this, he was sure of it, and that could not mean anything good. He wanted to think that they simply were screwing around with him, but knowing what others had told him about the Psicom troopers, they had all sorts of mind-games planned out and used them to break their prisoners as far as possible.

Snow gritted his teeth, especially when he was suddenly smooshed against a Psicom trooper. The wet feeling against his cheek and nose was all he needed to know, and a small gasp he couldn’t avoid fanned the smell right up his nose. Snow groaned, trying to wrench himself away, but he was held in place by several pairs of hands. They really were trying this route for him? That was just disgusting. Snow groaned and wriggled around, but finally relented. He had to accept that he could barely do anything this time, and this was just annoying as all Hell. He had been dealing with the Psicom before, and more closely than he would have liked. Back then, he had been able to get away from them relatively fast, but it still didn’t mean that it had gone by without a trace.

“That’s all for you, darling.” The mocking voice and the accompanying laughter was making Snow angry. He grunted and finally couldn’t quite avoid that he got a taste onto his lips. He shuddered all over, and tried to keep himself under control. The more he struggled, the more reason he would give the Psicom troopers to become even more rough with him. There was a sense of panic rising inside of Snow, but he violently suppressed it. He panted, trying to just get away from the smell and the wet sensation for a moment. But there was no helping it. The moment he was released, another set of hands grabbed him, and he was back in this world of smell and wetness. The smell did become less intense with time, but it still was disgusting to think about.

Snow was reached around like that for a while, and sometimes, when he couldn’t avoid it, he got a little taste of sweat into his mouth. Every time, he shuddered with revulsion, but it was more because of the intense salty taste, and the thought about what he was actually tasting on his tongue there. He sat back on his heels when it finally ended, panting and shaking his head to try and get rid of the wet feeling along his face. That had been different from everything that he could have imagined, and he had been going through a couple of ideas what the Psicom troopers were cooking up for him. He didn’t want to venture too deep into the thoughts that were popping up right now. He was splashed with a bucket full of water, and huffed in protest.

He was then dragged back to his cell, left to wonder what that had been all about. They hadn’t talked much outside of belittling him, and even that had happened only marginally. If anything, the experience had left him highly confused and in doubt over what was really happening. He sat down on the bunk bed in his cell, still not feeling fully clean. He hadn’t been given the opportunity to shower, which was annoying for him. He at least was given some food later on, and a pail of water to refresh himself a little, but nothing more. No explanation what that had been all about, no demands to clarify what the Psicom troopers really wanted of him.

It left him with a bad gut feeling, but also with a notion that maybe, they weren’t all that bad. Wherever that was coming from. He sighed, looking down at his food. He did feel hungry, but the gut feeling that was stirring was keeping him from eating just then and there. He remained indecisive for a long time, but finally, he just scarfed down his food. It funnily enough was excellent, and not like he had imagined the Psicom to deal it out for him. They could just have given him the equivalent of a pile of trash, and have left it at that. But he supposed that they wanted him full of energy. Well, he would be full of energy alright.

After he had finished his meal, Snow again folded himself on top of the bunk, giving an annoyed huff. They really could have given him a bigger bed. This was ridiculous. He smooshed his head into the pillow provided, and slowly, very gradually, drifted off into an rather restless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

With the minutes ticking by when he woke up, Snow felt more and more uneasy. He was feeling a strange electric sensation against his skin, and he couldn’t tell where it was coming from. He tried to keep calm, since there wasn’t much for him to do outside of waiting for what would happen next, but it was damned near impossible. He wanted to scream at the troopers for having fucked up his mind, but he quickly dropped that notion again. He would have just given them more reason to play games with him, and that was the last thing he wanted to happen. Or was it really what he was so scared of?

He began pacing in his cell after a while, trying to sort out the chaos in his head. Snow managed to calm down, but he still was feeling uneasy about something. It was as if something was hanging in the air, something he couldn’t detect, but still made him apprehensive of his surroundings. There was enough reason to be cautious around the Psicom troopers, knowing their resourcefulness and their tendencies to play foul games. But still, he tried to keep his wits about him. After all, they hadn’t done anything yet that warranted incredible concern, right? They just had played a little with him, probably with the goal of humiliating him, but that had been all.

“Still…” Snow stood still and stared down at his naked toes. He wiggled them slightly, then spread them out and tried to just focus on his surroundings, going away from his thoughts. The floor felt warm, which was rather nice to have beneath his naked feet, and especially with his clothes missing. He decided that it was pointless to ask for them back, and it wasn’t all that bad without them. He was quite sure that he wouldn’t have been able to endure the temperatures in the cell with his clothes still clinging to him. He wasn’t used to it, though, and it was still making him feel kind of awkward. There was something about this that gave him the impression that the Psicom were preparing for something. Something. That was just it. What in the world exactly was their deal?

He looked over his shoulder at the guard, who still didn’t bother to look his way much. There surely were the occasional glimpses, that was sure. Snow couldn’t imagine that the trooper would spare absolutely no attention. After all, he was on guard duty for a reason. Snow puffed his cheeks, looking down at himself. He could really have used a proper shower. The pail of water had been enough to cool him a little and for a quick wash, but that had been all. A deep scrub hadn’t really been a possibility, lacking soap and a washcloth.

“Hey!” Snow couldn’t help it. He wanted someone to pay attention, and maybe he could at least relay a basic demand. “Hey, listen up!”

The guard didn’t move. He didn’t even flinch when Snow suddenly spoke, and he sighed quietly. That had been about the expected non-reaction. He again smacked against the bars and tried it a couple more times, but the non-reaction remained the same. Snow grumbled, going back to the bunk bed he had and laid down on it. At least, he wasn’t too smelly yet, but he still didn’t like the fact that he was so ignored. It was almost as if he was seen as an object, and not as a person. It probably shouldn’t have surprised him all that much, but he still felt slighted. Well, that probably was the wrong word for it. He was pissed. He should have been positively livid, but that wouldn’t have helped in the least. Snow surprised himself with the cool head he was able to keep, but he supposed that it was his only possibility to not become completely mad.

It took a long time before anything happened really. For the most part, Snow was laying there, taking in the few sounds and smells that came to his cell. Sometimes, there was a slight smell of sweat, but that was about all. He sighed to himself, and turned towards the wall. Fine. If they were going to ignore him, then he would not complain about it too much. He had better things to do than wasting his energy so utterly on something that would not help him in the least. It still was everything but easy. It meant that he would have to be not only patient, but occupy his mind with something that didn’t revolve around him being stuck in a cell that felt like it was barely bigger than a towel, and being constantly assaulted by this weird sweaty smell.

He wondered what the deal with this exact cell was. He had the feeling that it had been designed for a specific purpose, but he couldn’t tell what that purpose was supposed to be. He thought that it might have been to break him, but he didn’t know what else to think about it. Outside of “well that is stupid”, nothing would come to his mind. That was one way to keep himself occupied, but also to realize how little he really knew about his opponent here. That was frustrating. And it probably would have earned him an earful of a more tactically thinking individual. Snow grinned at the thought, then yawned. He felt sleepy all of a sudden, even though he had barely spent any time awake, or so he thought. It was also quite possible that he had completely lost track of time, but he still thought that would be very unlikely, regarding how bored he had been.

“Oh, screw it.” Snow yawned again and curled up. He still noticed the smell of sweat, but by that point, it just didn’t bother him any longer. If they wanted to break him in, they would have to step up their game, and not just flounder about like that.


	4. Chapter 4

Snow woke to a confusing sensation. He was blindfolded again, surrounded by several quite hot bodies, which felt almost steely under his fingers. And then there was the smell again. Snow shuddered, confused, since he had no goddamned idea what was happening to him. He was reached around like he was just some sort of puppet, there were other scents mixing into the stinging of sweat, and there was faint music playing, at least he imagined it was. He tried to do something other than just go with what he was being told, but there was not a moment of respite that would have allowed him to really stop and regain his independence from the demanding grip of the Psicom troopers. Instead, they kept on handing him back and forth, which in and of itself seemed incredibly hypnotic and almost like a ritual that already had been established, even if Snow was going through this for the first time.

Snow felt himself relaxing after some time, which confused him at first. But then, a calmness came to his mind, and he just let them do however they pleased. Was it survival instinct, or was it just his mind being controlled by something? He couldn’t tell. He didn’t bother to think about it any further either. He wanted to just go with it, and not have to agonize over what was going to happen in several days or even hours. They were not hurting him really, even if their behavior was odd at best. Snow panted softly, shuddering all over while he felt himself getting more and more aroused. This was just too intense for him to handle the further the troopers went, and the heat in the room was steadily rising, at least he had the feeling it was.

“Pretty obedient already.” The voice was deep, it felt full and reassuring, but Snow was pretty sure that he never had heard it before. He just went with it, leaning towards where he thought the voice had come from. He apparently had been correct, as a hand gripped his chin gently, but firmly. “There you go. I bet you love this. You just always denied it.”

Liked what? The smell? The feeling of so many hard bodies against him? Snow couldn’t quite pin down what was being stated here. And he still wasn’t sure if he really had to care much about it. After all, as long as he went along, nothing bad was happening, and that was good enough for him. Psicom always could come up with surprising shit, and he was all about avoiding exactly that to happen. He probably couldn’t keep them from doing everything they envisioned, but he would at least be able to negotiate himself between those difficult times. And that was all he really could do, until he could… Well, do something or other.

He sort of lost track of all time in the middle of it. Snow was handed from one to another, sometimes feeling hard dicks grinding against him, sometimes being taunted in some way or another. He barely could react half the time, feeling dizzy, but not in an unpleasant manner. If anything, it was unpleasant in how pleasant it was. The haze that spread rapidly all over Snow was making him feel like he almost was out of his body, and watching what was unfolding around him. But still, there was only the darkness of the blindfold, and a ton of input from every angle, which was making his nerves feel like they were buzzing with pure energy.

Snow was panting, barely aware how much all of this was taking out of him. The troopers, of course, were barely fazed. If anything, they were slowly warming up with their actions, and they were all eager to get another piece of Snow after their first pass. Snow felt hot and sweaty, and at some point, he must have lost consciousness, or at least it very damned near felt like it. The next thing he knew was that he was laying on the ground, feeling like he still was swirling, his muscles aching all over and twitching with pure exhaustion. He panted against the metal against his cheek, which felt uncomfortably warm, probably heated up by his body laying so awkwardly on it. He still was blindfolded, and he had a feeling that he was back in the cell, but he couldn’t tell for sure. The only thing he could tell was that he was being left alone for the moment, and that he was given a moment to cool down.

Snow finally was able to pry off the blindfold. He looked around the cell, where he had been placed again. He laid on the ground, still drenched from the exertion, or at least he thought so for the moment. But since the water felt so cool against his skin, he soon realized that he had been doused off briefly. It seemed that the troopers had worked him to exhaustion, and then had taken care of him before stuffing him back into this room. How delightfully thoughtful.

He slowly pulled himself on top of the bed, sighing quietly. There was a certain pleasure with being so exhausted. Snow was happy that he wasn’t awake enough to think more about it, but there was still a tiny bit of worry at the back of his mind. He didn’t quite like that he didn’t properly remember everything, but he guessed that there was nothing he could do about it for the moment. Again, a dead end for him, or so he could interpret it. Snow grumbled, pulling the thin blanket provided over him. He felt cooled out, and was glad that he could keep himself a little warmer for the time being. There was a rustling in the distance, which could be coming from just about anything, and really, he didn’t care any longer. Snow was too exhausted to think. Or to stay awake.


	5. Chapter 5

Snow didn’t quite remember how long he had been in the cell that time. It couldn’t have been for very long. The next time he was fully aware, he was in the middle of the troopers already, and he could barely think beyond the sensations that were raining in on him. Whenever he tried to say something, anything really, he was hushed again and reached further, just surrounded by heat and this constantly present smell. The feeling of the bodies pressed against him. Taunting remarks, that made no sense to his addled mind. He was just caught in the middle of it, and it didn’t help that he wasn’t blindfolded this time. His vision still was strangely fuzzy, probably because his senses were giving way under the overload of stimuli.

“That’s much better.” The trooper who had grabbed him now was rubbing up against him with a grin. Snow was barely able to even give a single sound, not fully able to process what was happening. His hands weren’t tied, yet he could barely move them without meeting some kind of resistance. Whenever he tried to talk, he was confronted with something that either took his breath away, or that made him want to moan, and not think any more about what was pushing its way through his cloudy mind. There was just the onslaught of emotions, and that was making it difficult for Snow to even process where he was in that exact moment. And it was much more difficult even to form words in his mind.

He was pressed up against a hard body, the scent washing over him and causing Snow to shudder almost violently. He had closed his eyes by that point. Snow could barely keep up as it was. Shutting out his vision somewhat helped, but not enough for him to regain his focus. He just was being pushed back and forth between the sensations again, as if he was caught in an unending storm. It was addictive, but it also made him worry that he would get lost in it entirely. The worry might have been small at that point, but it still was there, and it was gnawing at him relentlessly.

“Such a good boy.” The teasing tone of the voice was completely lost on Snow. As was the exact meaning of those words. He stared up at the trooper having him in his grasp for a moment, but it didn’t take long before his eyes slipped shut again. It was too much. Too much input. His mind was already bombarded by the sheer number of men who were around him, so he could barely afford to take it in in so many ways.

He finally was let go, and Snow just sank onto the floor, completely drained from any and all energy he might have had before. How had they managed to completely ambush him like that? Laughter rang out around him, and Snow inadvertently blushed for a moment. He didn’t like that the men were mockingly laughing about him like that, but he could barely talk, so there was no way for him to plead with them to stop. A couple of hands grabbed at him and hauled him to an elevated place – probably a table, by how hard it was – and then the treatment continued. Smell, sensations, roughness, it all was the same to Snow by that point. He mindlessly did everything they demanded, even without words, and just let them take him however they liked.

There were some mocking comments that still got through to him, to the effect that he was an excellent toy for their purposes. He didn’t care what exactly they were on about. Snow was just so exhausted, he could barely believe that anyone could have so much stamina to keep up with those demanding men. It didn’t help that they were coming to him in groups, one after the other, exhausting themselves before another set of troopers could take their place. It was making his heart pound painfully fast in his chest, and he tried his hardest to calm down. But it was impossible. They just kept feeding him those endless streams of sensations, and he could only lay down and take it.

At some point, Snow was just smooshed against someone constantly, mindlessly licking and breathing in the scents around him. It was exactly what the Psicom troopers wanted, and he was not going to struggle against it. He didn’t want them to become mad with him. It was bad enough they took so much out of him while they were enjoying themselves. He didn’t want to find out how much it would be when they started to become mad at him, and with that would demand even more of him to make up for any possible transgression of his.

“There we go.” Snow blinked, panting weakly. He was feeling like he was at breaking point. He felt like he was made from glass, he couldn’t describe it any other way. He just wanted to go to sleep and recover. He felt used, but not abused, and he couldn’t describe how it came about, but he just felt that this was his place. There was a weird dichotomy about how he had experienced it. It had been extremely exhausting and at the same time, he felt a sense of accomplishment. Those two feelings couldn’t possibly have existed at the same time within him, and yet they were there.

Snow later on laid motionlessly on his bed, confused how everything had played out. He had thought that he would get an idea how to escape from this place if he just gave it enough time. Now, he was not so sure any longer if he really wanted to escape at all. Snow sighed quietly, closing his eyes and just trying to enjoy the silence. He could worry about anything else later…


	6. Chapter 6

That later never came, but Snow didn’t really comprehend it. He felt restless the moment he woke up in his cell and didn’t find anyone close to him. The guard in front of his cell door was, as ever, standing there, with his back turned to Snow, and just not paying attention to him at all. Snow was tempted to demand that the guard join him in his cell, but was held back by a thought that reared in the back of his mind. Why was he so dependent on attention all of a sudden? Just the day before, he had wished to just get a bit of a rest, but now, it seemed like it was absolutely unbearable that he should suffer for being in this cell and just being alone.

The sounds of the other troopers were very distant, and gave away that he probably would have had to yell if he wanted to have their attention. Snow was flustered by that thought. They would get to him either way, if they really wished for him to entertain them. Snow had never found out up to this point what they would do if he called out to them. He was torn about whether or not he wanted that to happen. For one part, he was unwilling to go without attention for too long, but on the other hand, he just really didn’t want to have them swarm him in a room which usually meant that he could rest for a while. Torn between the two options, neither of which seemed what he needed, Snow sat down on the bed and groaned quietly to himself.

Why was he even so indecisive? He usually had a good plan at hand. Or at least a plan that worked, with some elbow grease and a lot of good luck. But this here? This was just bullshit. He could have been out of this place already, and instead, he was having trouble even getting his mind straight. That was just inacceptable. He was supposed to be a hero!

And yet…

Snow stared at the wall, trying to decipher the feeling that rose inside of him, and the thoughts that accompanied it. Was he really being so mistreated here? He actually found himself enjoying being at the center of so much attention, though he had to admit that it was incredibly hard for him to keep up with the demands of so many men. It was somehow fulfilling, weirdly enough. He would have thought that soon enough, he would be sick of how much he had to do for the troopers day in and day out. Even so, he felt weirdly accomplished. From what he could tell, they never left him while they were unsatisfied, and that was just what was making him feel so weirdly in place. Like he had been born just for doing this.

“There you are, princess.” Snow blinked and looked up when he heard the voice of one of the troopers. He couldn’t put a name to the voice, but he just knew that he knew the voice itself. The trooper was in full gear, so there would have been no face to put it to either way. “You seem rather hungry again. I have to commend you for that, you are really living up to the promises. You leave no one unsatisfied, and that is just what we were gunning for when we brought you here.”

Snow was stunned about those words, and before he could ask questions, the trooper just went on. The guard hadn’t moved from his place, and from all Snow could tell, it could have been a visual and auditory hallucination. Snow shuddered all over, rubbing across his arms to get rid of the goosebumps which had spread all over his arms and back. That had been weird, to say the least. He couldn’t imagine that this had been completely imagined, but when he tried to glimpse towards where the trooper had vanished, he could see nothing. Snow sat back down on his bed, a blush spreading over his cheeks. Of course, the trooper had been there. They were just trying to play mind games with him. Snow groaned about himself, burying his face in his hands and trying to calm down. They really were getting to him, but he really should rather have tried to remain calm and think this through. It simply wasn’t his strength, though. He wanted to have something to do, not just sit around and think about stuff.

He got up when he heard bootsteps coming closer, and his body reacted automatically to the sound. Snow pressed down between his legs – he still was stark naked – as his cock started to harden at the thought of what these men were likely to do with him, if they were here to get him out of his cell, or get into the cell with him. Snow tried to make himself smaller, but at the same time, he felt his body was urged to open up, and present itself in the most appealing way possible. He sighed quietly to himself, giving up trying to struggle against what his body wanted to do.

“There we go. A princess ready to go again.”

The troopers had stopped at his cell, and finally, the guard was turning around too. He looked just like the other troopers with his uniform, and there was nothing that would have suggested that he had a special standing within Psicom. He was talking to one of the other troopers, while the cell was unlocked. Snow didn’t need any command to know that they wanted him to come with them, and again, he was stunned about how much his body knew, but his mind didn’t seem privy to. It was worrying him, but he could do little against it. Nothing that wouldn’t have made the troopers suspicious about his behavior, at least. So, there was only one thing for him to do. He would go with them and find out what his body already knew.


	7. Chapter 7

Snow soon enough was lost in all of it again. His mind was swirling, but it was not coming to a point which would have made it impossible for him to think. The sensations raining in on him were overwhelming again right off the bat, since the men were teaming up on him. But for the first time, Snow had the feeling that he really was able to take in what was happening to him fully. One of the troopers was taking him from behind, while the other was practically smothering him with pressing him to his arm pit. The most confusing part about all of this was that Snow found himself enjoying the smell, the texture, even the taste on his tongue. He was just panting against the skin while he was getting railed, while the troopers were laughing about him. The laughter didn’t bother Snow. He was not the one getting off on getting his arm pit licked.

Snow was then handed around in what seemed like a well-working circle between the troopers. He just let them do their thing, and didn’t even realize that they weren’t using commands. A touch, and he would know what to do, without thinking about it. His body would just assume the desired position, do the commanded movement, anything that was associated with just a light touch to different parts of his body. Snow tried to not think about it too much. He knew that there was little he could do about it right now. If his body already was moving around so much, and was giving him such a hard time to do anything outside of pleasuring the Psicom, then he would have to allow his thoughts to follow suit.

The troopers were continuously making degrading remarks about him, but Snow could sense that they were not fully meaning it. It seemed that they didn’t want to make him feel uncomfortable, or insult him too much. Were they worried that he would deny them? How could he really do that? If he tried to lash out right now, he would have a bad time. Even without their guns, the troopers were well-trained to take down a threat together, and after his third knockdown the latest, Snow would have gone down right after his targets.

And still, there was a sense of power swelling inside of him. They wanted him, and quite badly so. It was probably a sense that was fooling him a little, but he was willing to take a bit of a wager here. Snow stretched lightly, further into the grip of the troopers, and it was much appreciated. The reaction of the men told him everything that he needed to know. Snow snickered to himself, amused that they would be in such a mood. They were ravishing him, and positively gobbling up every last bit of attention that came back to them from him. Snow thought, just for a moment, that he should make use of that, but that thought quickly was discarded. No. He better not play at it too much. He already was testing his luck with some things he had done. He really didn’t have to stretch his limits even further.

Snow panted when he was allowed to sit down for a moment. His whole body was burning. His muscles twitched and shuddered with exhaustion. He had been held in the same position for quite some time – Snow thought that it probably was about two hours for which they had worked on him in that manner. It was no surprise that he was so exhausted then. They really had some stamina when going at it one after the other. But he wondered if a single one of them would be enough to exhaust him to the same degree. Snow somehow doubted it. If it took a small group of them two hours until they reached the point when he was done, then he was sure that he would never have been satisfied if only one pair of troopers would have taken care of him.

“Let’s get him back.” The trooper who had led them was leaning back and acted as though he was completely uninterested in Snow by that point. Snow wasn’t all that sure if it was just an act, but he chose to believe that. “He did his part, so there’s no point leaving him hanging around. After all, he has his little comfy cell for a reason, right?”

The other troopers agreed, sounding similarly disinterested. That actually got Snow a little bit nervous. Were they really so disinterested in him? He could barely believe it. They just had spent two hours of railing him, making him do their every bidding, without even a single vocal command, and still, they could act like there was nothing that had happened between them at all. It was the weirdest situation that he had been in up to this point. It had already been difficult for him to adjust to the fact that his body had excited without ever getting to actively think about it, but it was equally terrifying to find out what the troopers really were thinking about him. There was something about this truth that made Snow feel uncomfortable to his core.

When he was back in his cell, Snow had time to really think about it. As far as he was concerned, he had thought that he was some kind of a toy for the troopers, but still pretty much a person for them. Now, he was not so sure any longer. They had gotten him back to the cell, and now, the guard was standing off to the side, not even visible any more. Snow had been able to catch a glimpse on him, and now, the trooper was just leaning against the wall next to the cell, probably yawning beneath the helmet. That told Snow that something different from what he had been thinking was going on. They were not viewing him as a human being at all.


	8. Chapter 8

His suspicion somewhat faded over the next days. Snow was regularly fetched, and he would try to look for signs that he was being treated as either a human being or an object, but by the time he got back to his cell, he was so exhausted that he would fall asleep pretty much as soon as he hit the bed. There was something about this which was reassuring, almost. He did notice that he was beginning to have trouble really recalling what was happening outside of this cell, or this complex. There was something that was waiting for him there, that he knew. Or at least he believed to know it. He was not entirely sure, and he never had opportunity to ask, since when he was fetched, he immediately would be worked on quite extensively.

Bit by bit, the troopers began to use his name less, and call him all sorts of pet names. Snow was still convinced that he was called Snow, but it became surprisingly hard to hold on to details concerning what made him “Snow”. He, for example, wasn’t sure any longer where he came from. It was from outside this complex. That was where it got murky already, though. He didn’t know what the outside of the complex looked like in detail. He did know that there had to be lush woods somewhere. There was a busy town, or a couple of them (another detail he was hazy on). Some friends of his were waiting for him on the outside, but he had trouble recalling their names, or their faces. There was something that was strange about the way he remembered them, too.

He was reasonably convinced that they never had asked him for sexual favors, yet with everything that was happening around him, he was not completely sure any longer. Snow still was trying to sort out what was fact and what was his imagination when he was brought some food. It was the same food that he received every day, and he had noticed that it was specifically selected to cover all of his basic needs. Taste was only an afterthought, and Snow sighed, annoyed by what he had been handed. It was mostly raw vegetables, and while not all of them tasted too bad, one particular one tasted almost like wood to him. But he knew that he better not leave any food for leftovers, because it would be the only meal he would receive all day long. Later, he might get some drinks when he performed well, or even some treats, but outside of that, he had to take care of himself.

Snow set down the tablet when he was done, chewing on the last bits of vegetable. He still was nowhere near his goal of sorting out his memories. He had enough time to do it – he had been told in advance that he would be left alone on that day. That still hadn’t been enough to take the edge of the nervousness he felt during the time no one was close to him. It was hard for him to feel this need for appreciation all of the time. There was a sense that something of him had been destroyed. The ability to think for himself was certainly a part of it. Constantly, his thoughts were interrupted with his urges acting up, or with the wish to be with the troopers breaking through again. It was annoying and just seemed to stretch time to an extreme. There was just no way for him to break this cycle, or so it seemed.

“What is the matter with me…?” That hadn’t always been the case. That was what Snow tried to tell himself. He hadn’t always just lived to satisfy the needs of the troopers around him. They had talked about having gotten him from somewhere. They had talked about him being a bit of a difficult case, so he couldn’t imagine that this was what he had done all of his life. There was something that just kept nagging at him. Was he forgetting something important? It had to be. If it hadn’t been something hugely important, it wouldn’t have bothered him that much.

Snow got up and paced up and down in the cell. That usually had helped him, but now, it was to no avail. There was just nothing coming to him. He tried to grasp at what little had come to his mind, but it just wouldn’t become more that those fragments, which by themselves meant absolutely nothing. He tried to piece them together, but every time he tried, he became more and more confused, until he had to give up. Snow simply couldn’t remember enough so that he could say with conviction that something had escaped him. Something of significance.

Snow laid down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. Did it matter? He had a rather nice life here, as far as he could tell. It was somewhat unnerving that something was still bothering him, but he could do little about it. He could just lean back and wonder about himself. Snow wanted to find some peace within him, but something at the back of his mind screamed at him that he could not let it stand like this. Just… He could not do anything about it. He couldn’t just up and start rampaging through the building. It would lead absolutely nowhere outside of getting punished by the troopers. It would not give him satisfying answers. All it would do would exhaust him, leave him with a restless night, and then leave him at an absolute dead end.

Sighing, Snow closed his eyes, clutching at the blanket. He had to rest. Just rest for a while. Trying to think beyond the mist around his mind was just so difficult…


	9. Chapter 9

“There you go.” Snow swallowed the load he had been given, panting softly. He had just finished a long, testing session with one of the high-ranking Psicom members, who had wanted him all to alone for a change. Snow was not opposed to that, but he felt distinctly unsatisfied. He had been given a new uniform, or so the Psicom troopers called it. It was a mockup of a maid’s uniform, and it was uncomfortably tight in some places. They really had to rework that thing, if it was to be anywhere near comfortable for Snow to wear. He wouldn’t complain, of course. He wanted to just have a slightly more comfortable uniform. They would notice eventually, or so he thought. Or, Snow mused, they probably would rip the thing apart at some point, with how greedy they became while they were acting as a group.

He sat back on his haunches, trying to gather his thoughts for a moment. He could barely do so in between his obligations towards the troopers. They demanded and demanded, and he was to give to them no matter what they demanded. He didn’t feel abused through that, though. It was just perfect for him. They did take care of him, but never to the point where Snow would have felt spoiled. He sometimes thought that it would have been nice to have a bit of this feeling of being special, but there was just nothing coming from the troopers. They would praise him, but it never went beyond the verbal level.

Snow was often left sitting in his room. It was nicely furnished, just enough to offer him a place to sit or lounge about, and he did have opportunity to watch films, though that was a rare opportunity. He was requested so often that it often was just jumping into the shower, rubbing himself down for half a minute, then heading out for his next “assignment”. The troopers only called it like that to make him feel like he was at least to some extent a part of their operation. Snow appreciated it, but it did sting sometimes. He was just feeling so out of it, it made him wonder if he was not at all suited for this lifestyle. There was a distinct feeling that he should be feeling comfortable with it, but at the same time…

“Princess, I need you.” The call had come from beyond the slightly cracked door, and just as fast as it had come, the trooper was gone. Snow sighed quietly and gathered himself up. They never called him by his name anymore. He even came to the point where he began doubting his own name. It was weird, really. The troopers wouldn’t be playing such a cruel game with him, he was sure of that. Snow still doubted that he really was called that. Snow. That was a name that just sounded… Did that even fit him? He was not really interested in ice or in mountains. All he knew was few rooms to which his life now was confined, and he was okay with that. Even if the troopers sometimes really overdid it with stuffing his face in their sweaty arm pits, he complied with them. As long as they didn’t mistreat him beyond that, he was okay with just about everything.

Snow made his way to the canteen. Whenever a trooper called him like that, this was the first room to look for the one who had requested him. Snow sauntered along, just blankly looking ahead. There were no thoughts which weighed him down. Nothing that would make him feel that he should be doing something else. He apparently had been like that before. Snow couldn’t recall for the life of him that he ever had been a disruptive, or even all that thoughtful guy. He attributed it more to the troopers trying to tease him. They often did that. It was weird that it would come in such a way, but he was not going to complain. Not that he remembered ever complaining about something all too openly. Something he allegedly also had done in the past.

Snow stopped for just a moment. For just a moment, he thought that it was weird that he remembered so little of what the troopers claimed that he had done in the past. If they ever brought it up, that was. It was rare enough that they really talked to him all that much, but they did at times. It was meant as entertainment for themselves and also for Snow, but outside of that, they didn’t want to talk too much with him. After all, that would have meant that someone else would get less time with Snow. And that was just unforgivable.

The trooper who had called for him soon was pulling Snow with him. The usual, it seemed. Snow could at least not sense anything that would be outside of the ordinary. The trooper just had completed some training or maybe a small round of guard duty, and that was enough for the typical smell. Sometimes, Snow asked himself if it wasn’t uncomfortable for the troopers to remain so smelly during the act. It helped him alright, but the troopers sometimes looked just the slightest bit uncomfortable. He never talked about it, and the troopers made no mention of anything that would have bothered them. So that was about as far as he was interested in the matter. But every time he saw it, he tended to have a small moment of asking himself if he had done something wrong.

As always, Snow was promptly sent back to his room after the trooper was sated. Snow’s stamina was barely touched, and he had been far from reaching climax throughout the whole time. He was trained by that point to only reach completion when it was actually intended by the troopers. It did leave him unsatisfied at times for days though. Not that it greatly mattered. It mattered that he was doing his part to keep the troopers happy.


	10. Chapter 10

“Good princess.” The mocking laughter didn’t bother him any longer. He knew that the troopers might treat him like a toy, but without him, they would just die to get their urges sated, and wouldn’t find relief otherwise. He knew that it might have been a bit arrogant to think of himself as the only one who could possibly satisfy the troopers, but as far as he could see, that was exactly what had happened here. They were clinging to him at times, and it hadn’t only happened once that arguments had broken out because he only had been released rather belatedly, after the trooper had taken the time to talk to him, about something or other.

He rarely listened too closely. Most of the things the troopers talked about simply didn’t mean anything to him. Still, he listened politely, would indicate or even feign interest, to make them feel happy with his presence. He had ingrained himself into the life of the Psicom troopers that much, it was impossible for him to think of himself in any different position, or doing anything else than satisfy their more carnal needs. Of course, there was the odd moment when a higher-ranking member would demand for his presence, make him dress up and have him as almost some sort of jewelry, which could be shown off and be admired by other jealous onlookers.

Sometimes, there was a strange moment when one of the troopers would look at him, as if looking for something. It was one of the higher-ranking ones. Rosch, if he recalled correctly – he often had trouble recalling names, which was a bit of an embarrassing problems at times. But it was always this one man who would look at him, as if he was at a loss as to what to say. He always chose to believe that it was because of how integral of a part he had become to the troopers, but it didn’t explain everything about Rosch’s behavior. He sometimes even seemed somewhat disappointed, but that usually was quickly dissipated when he worked his magic on Rosch.

The troopers still were all over him. There was no sign that they were losing interest in him any time soon. They would always call for him at the end of a training session, at the end of a long day, no matter how tired or how pumped up they were. And that was just how it was running for him all day long. His schedule was centered around what the troopers needed, and it was a bit of a feat at times to spread himself evenly between all of the troopers.

Still, there was an odd feeling between all of this.

He knew only this life. He knew that he had to have grown up somewhere, but he couldn’t recall. He had to have friends outside of the complex – many of the troopers had relations that extended beyond Psicom – but he could not recall their faces or their names. He couldn’t even recall his own name. The troopers tended to call him with pet names, or, very rarely, Snow. But that name felt so foreign to him that he couldn’t believe that could have been his name. Rosch sometimes called him “Mr. Villiers”, but that only happened during those odd moments when there was this expression on Rosch’s face, as though something bad had happened.

The sheets of the bed smelled fresh when he returned to his room after a long shower. The smell of the troopers no longer clung to him, which he greatly appreciated. He sprawled out on the bed, sighing quietly to himself. Another long day. It was shortly before lights out, usually the loneliest time for him. Even with the relaxed attitude surrounding his relations with the troopers, he was not allowed to leave his room after lights out. There would probably be someone coming to him, to have a quick nocturnal romp, but that was about the extent of it. He stretched again, staring at the fabric beneath him. He didn’t feel tired. It was cool in the room, which he preferred over great heat, and that apparently was the best way to fall asleep. But that night, he was just feeling restless.

With a sigh, he got up, and slowly stepped over to the window. It opened towards a pretty nice view, over an ocean, where the moon and the stars glittered in the waves. The nebulas showing in the night sky were astonishing, though he was not sure that those were nebulas, or maybe the Fal’Cie patrolling the night skies. For some reason, he felt rather restless with that thought. Not in a sense that would have made him uneasy or hostile towards them, but rather feeling that there was a connection. The troopers, on the other hand, were terrifyingly antagonistic towards them. They probably just had a bad run-in with one of them, he mused. It was the only thing that he could argue that could have been an explanation.

He leaned against the wall, suddenly uncomfortable with the thoughts that had entered his mind. Fal’Cie. Why was he even thinking about those? There was just no sense in this for him. They were too far away, powerful entities, and they had nothing more to do with the lives of humans outside of providing the basic provisions for the humans.

As fast as the disturbance had entered his mind, it had gone again. Why was he even so bothered about it all? He knew his place in the world. It was at the beck and call of the troopers, at their feet, snuggled up against them, panting beneath them. That was all there was to it. And there would never be more to it. And that was just the way he liked it.

He laid back on the bed again, looking up at the ceiling. He should really go to sleep. It would undoubtedly get very busy again tomorrow.


End file.
